Un Grito de Locura
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: "Dejemos que la vida siga su curso… dejemos que el mundo nos encuentre juntos". ADVERTENCIA: Solo readers de amplio criterio.


Nota: Narración de un solo personaje cuyos diálogos en voz alta están en letra cursiva.

Inazuma Eleven.

Pareja: GoKaze

**_UN GRITO DE LOCURA_**

Caminaba con pasos suaves procurando escabullirme de aquel salón tan lleno de bullicio, tanta gente, sus charlas y esa desquiciante iluminación.

El resto de la casa era solo un juego de luz y sobras, pero la conocía bastante bien como para saber en dónde estaban las escaleras. Tope con el pasamanos y emprendí la subida, la apacibilidad se iba apoderando de aquel lugar conforme mis pisadas me alejaba del gentío mientras el silencio comenzaba a reinar, si, un silencio apenas interrumpido por el rechinar de aquellas escaleras de madera vieja que pretendían indicarte mi camino.

"_Cielos! Te dije tantas veces que debías arreglarlas ¿Cuándo voy a poder escabullirme en la noche a tu cuarto sin que tus padres lo noten?"_

Seguí con mi rumbo como si de una inercia se tratará, había estado ahí tantas veces. Al fin entre las penumbras de la noche pude divisar la puerta que buscaba, mi cuerpo estaba tembloroso, las manos me sudaban frio, tenia tanto miedo de enfrentarte, pero necesitaba verte con tal desesperación antes de tu partida al amanecer. Apreté fuertemente los puños, trague saliva aflojando un poco el cuello de la camisa, aspire muy hondo para cobrar valor. Tome la perilla y la gire abriendo de apoco la puerta, unos tenues rayos de luz se escaparon atreves de la misma. Con mucho cuidado me adentre cerrando la puerta, asegurándola tras de mí.

Tu habitación lucia hermosa! La luz de las velas iluminaba a medias otorgándole al recinto un habiente tan romántico, tan confortante, tan misterioso. Un fresco aroma a rosas inundaba el ambiente, sí, por extraño que parezca habías decidido que fuera así. Mi corazón salto dentro de mí al verte ahí, plácidamente dormido entre sabanas blancas, tu rostro se veía tan tranquilo…

"_Debes estar teniendo un sueño muy agradable, espero que sueñes conmigo"_

Yo no quería perturbar tu descanso, pero después de tantas cosas que habían ocurrido durante los últimos días, tenía mucho que hablar y que aclarar contigo, quería borrar de tu mente la seguramente mala impresión que había dejado en ti. Me acerque sigiloso para no hacerte ruido hasta que estuve parado justo frente a tu lecho.

"_! Te ves como un ángel!"_

¿Y cómo no? Tu piel tostada, tan suave, y aunque no podía verme reflejado en tus ojos, esos ojos que por ahora yacían cerrados ocultando su brillo, eran adornados por esas abundantes pestañas largas y espesas tan oscuras como tus bellos ojos, los cuales contrastaban con tu cabello claro, rubio y rebelde, si, justo como tú.

"_Disculpa mi intrusión, se que probablemente estés enojado conmigo y no quieras hablarme, pero yo necesito decirte algunas cosas, debo aclararte mi actitud durante los pasados días. Déjame explicarte, por favor…_

_Mira! Traigo puesto el traje que usamos aquella vez ¿Lo recuerdas? Sí, cuando me dijiste te gustaba mucho como lucia en el. Y sabes cómo odio usar ropa de etiqueta, pero esta vez lo he hecho solo para ti."_

Sabía que no debía, pero yo quería sentirte cerca.

"_Diablos! ¿Cómo se puede extrañar tanto a una persona?"_

Espero perdonaras mi injuria, no debía usar esas expresiones, al menos no cuando se está frente a un ángel. Pero yo quería estar junto a ti, por eso, arriesgándome a tu rechazo fui a tomar asiento sobre tu cama, cabizbajo, estaba listo para expiar mis culpas.

Vi tu mano cerca de la mía y quise tomarla, pero te resististe, si, ya sabía yo que estabas molesto conmigo y con justa razón. Las pasadas semanas me estuve comportando como un autentico patán, un reverendo idiota, como un patético cobarde…

"_Debí haberte desilusionado mucho, ¿verdad?_

_Todo el mundo cree que Ichirouta Kazemaru es un chico dulce, noble, amable y educado,_

_pero para mi desgracia, te toco ver la parte más oscura de mí, lo siento mucho Goenji._

_Que contradicciones tiene la vida, ¿no es así? _

_Todos creen que eres frio, distante e indiferente,_

_pero a mí me toco ver la parte más bella de tu ser, tu generosidad, tu valentía, tu gentileza y tu gran amor. Perdóname, por favor Shuuya."_

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, me dolía tanto tener que admitir aquellas frases, pero si quería reconciliarme contigo y ser merecedor de tu perdón, era el primer paso que debía y estaba obligado a dar.

Durante ese tiempo estuve tratando de evitar tu rostro, me daba vergüenza que vieras otra parte de mi fragilidad. Entre lace los dedos de ambas manos, estaba demasiado nervioso por las nuevas circunstancias, solo podía tratar de ocultar mi tristeza con esos mechones azules escurriendo sobre mi rostro.

"_El Cielo es azul porque es el color más hermoso" me dijiste después de que tome la decisión de quedarme en el equipo, ¿Aun lo crees?... Yo espero que sí, porque yo estoy convencido de que el Sol es quien lo ilumina"_

Fije la vista en el candelabro que estaba un poco más lejos, con algo de imaginación, me recordaba ese peinado tuyo tan particular, el brillo y el calor que emanas.

"_¡Oh! Goenji, si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás… si pudiese darte todo aquello que te negué y borrar el dolor que te cause"_

"_Yo sé que me perdonarás, lo sé porque eres demasiado generoso, demasiado bueno para odiar"_

Basta de cobardía! No podía seguir diciéndote todo aquello sin mirarte a la cara, de otra forma no serian sinceras mis disculpas.

"_Permíteme, aunque sea solo por esta vez… tocarte."_

E inconscientemente fui a poner con ternura mi mano sobre tu mejilla.

"_No por favor, no hables, no es necesario… tu ya lo has dicho todo. Ahora deja que sea yo quien tome la palabra. "_

Fue inevitable que mis brazos te rodearan con delicadeza, recostando mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, si ese pecho cuyo corazón latía solo por mí.

"_No te culpo por haberme dejado de amar… pero, me duele tanto haber matado aquellas ilusiones."_

Levante la vista para contemplarte de frente, aun quedaba una última petición por hacer antes de la separación definitiva.

"_Te amo… siempre lo hice. Y sé que en el fondo lo sabes tan bien como yo. Así que, te suplico y te ruego que me permitas demostrarte lo grande e infinito que es mi afecto por ti. No con palabras, sino con hechos. Concédeme darte… esta última noche" _

No quise esperar tu consentimiento, sabía que en un minuto de cordura podría perder valor y salir huyendo de ahí. Eso no sucedería, no esta vez.

Bese con suavidad tus finos labios, con ese sabor tan tuyo, embriagador y alucinante. No te negaste, sospeche que podía continuar. Mordí con cuidado tu labio inferior y con un poco de esfuerzo conseguí abrirme paso al interior de tu boca para degustar aquellos placeres que solo podían encontrarse ahí.

Los latidos de mi corazón iban en aumento constante, solo tu consigues despertar tales deseos en mí. Te estreche más fuerte entre mis brazos mientras mis labios intentaban devorar los tuyos.

"_Esto es por aquel beso que me pediste aquella vez cuando me dijiste lo mucho que yo te gustaba. Fui tan feliz! deseaba tanto poder complacerte, pero…"_

Aspire con fuerza el aroma de tus cabellos dorados por el reflejo de las velas, cuando dibujaba con mi lengua la forma de tu cuello, y cuando la ropa comenzó a estorbar, desabroche uno a uno los botones de tu camisa de seda blanca para seguir memorizando las divinas curvas de tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo.

"_Esto es por aquella vez cuando me pediste que fuéramos novios, y yo accedí alegremente con la condición de…"_

Eres del todo perfecto Shuuya Goenji, no hay nada en el mundo que se compare a ti. Ver tus muslos bronceados y ese vientre bien formado me incitaron a la locura, un deseo insaciable y desquiciante de darte todo de mí. Tú has hecho demasiado, haz hecho tanto por mí, que no conozco otra manera de corresponder tus sentimientos. No debería, perdóname, sé que esto no está bien, pero permite que sea solo esta vez.

Con la mayor sutileza posible, te tome, sí, de la manera en que se toman los amantes. Debo reconocer, fue un poco difícil adentrarme en ti, posiblemente no querías, tus paredes eran tan estrechas, aunque al final terminaste aceptándome. Eso me hizo feliz. Cada movimiento de vaivén fue como una danza en total sincronía y ritmo cadencioso, espero y lo sea para ti también.

"_Esto es por la ocasión, sí, lo que ocurrió la semana pasada cuando estabas por marcharte al extranjero y aprovechaste que era nuestra fiesta de graduación para pedirme que uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre. Ese día cuando yo…"_

Mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso y los jadeos inundaban aquella habitación a media luz, quería que tú sintieras todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que yo estaba sintiendo en aquel preciado momento, deseaba tanto detener el tiempo para ti, para mí. Cuanto más me esforzaba porque mi calor te inundará, que te abrazara y te cobijara para confortarte por mis errores del pasado. Deseaba con toda el alma… hacerte sentir vivo.

En una reacción súbita e inesperada, me vi sorprendido al contemplar tus bellas gemas oscuras entre abrirse, mirándome fijamente. Tu mirada era vidriosa, fría y tan, tan vacía…

Ahí lo comprendí todo… justo en ese momento salí de mi fantasía. La horrorosa realidad. Aquí estaba yo tratando de conseguir lo imposible, pero aunque me resistía estaba muy consciente de la verdad, jamás podría devolver el calor a ese cuerpo frio que yacía bajo el mío. Ese corazón que palpitaba cual tictac del reloj, nunca más volvería caminar, su tiempo había terminado. Los ojos que tantas lágrimas derramaron por mí, no brillarán de nuevo.

Locura, delirio, ansiedad y mucho, tanto dolor que parece imposible de soportar. Te abrace nuevamente con fuerza queriendo fundirme contigo en un solo ser. Mis ojos estaban inundados y cual rio caudaloso dejaba correr a raudales las lágrimas de mi profunda tristeza cuando mis dedos se posaron sobre las marcas rojizas sobre las venas de tus manos. Quería arrancarte de los brazos de la envidiosa muerte que te había alejado de mí, cuyo beso había robado tu último aliento para convertirte en su amante.

"_Hoy al fin me he deshecho de los tabúes, de los prejuicios y de la falsa moral que me impedían aceptarte abiertamente. Te besaré frente a nuestros como lo deseabas aquella vez. Te tomaré de la mano y te presentaré a mis padres sin ocultar nuestra relación. Orgulloso portare tu anillo y caminare de tu brazo para júrate amor eterno ante la sociedad. _

_¿Lo ves? Ya no tengo miedo, ya soy valiente como tú, que no tenías reparo alguno en gritarle al mundo que me querías._

_¿Puedes escucharme?! Te amo Goenji Shuuya! Qué vengan, si, que ahora mismo la gente vea y me encuentre así contigo, amándote intensamente, profanando la santidad de tu cuerpo. Porque si habían de juzgarme por amarte en vida, que me juzgue más ahora por amarte en la muerte."_

La fatiga me derrumbo, y fui a tomar mi lugar junto a ti, dejando la semilla de vida en tu interior inanimado. Un último beso sobre tus labios, el beso final. Me recosté sobre tu pecho nuevamente y entre lace mis manos con las tuyas. La gente allá abajo ríe, llora y habla sobre ti.

"_Está por llegar el amanecer, el Sol pronto se alzara, pero no volverá a iluminar tus claros cabellos ni su rayos besarán tu bronceada piel. _

_Dejemos que la vida siga su curso… dejemos que el mundo nos encuentre juntos."_

**_FIN_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Notas finales: Quise subir este fic en FF porque considero a sus lectores de un criterio mucho más amplio. Soy solo fanwriter, pero me estoy esforzando por mejorar mis escritos. Este en especial tiene una temática directa sobre necrofilia, un tema sobre el que queria escribir desde hace años, así que espero haberlo abordado con propiedad.

Un agradecimiento especial a Mime-Kaze, por alentarme a seguir escribiendo. Así que, cualquier queja, favor de dirigirse con ella... jaja, no es cierto Mime-chan.

Gracias por leer.

Miembro honorario del:_ Circulo de la Sociedad de los GoKaze fans Locos_


End file.
